my_singing_monsters_monster_to_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystalline Cave Island/MTTF
Crystalline Cave Island (Originally called Cave Island) returns from DOF. Monsters BBB, Strymes & The Choirtar * Kayna * Mammott * Tweedle * Noggin * Fwog * Stogg (Two Tracks) * Boskus * Flowah * Oaktopus * Glowl * Quibble * Cybop (Two Tracks) * Wynq * Bowgart * Scups * Thumpies * Barrb * Floogull * Bisonorus * Yelmut * Tring (First Track) * Krillby * Riff * Shellbeat * Entbrat * Grumpyre * Reebro (Two Tracks) * Jeeode (Two Tracks) * Humbug * Nebulob * Jellbilly * Arackulele (Two Tracks) * Kazilleon (Two Tracks) * Dragong * Fung Pray * Shugabush (Three Tracks) * Shugitar (Four Tracks) * Shugavox * Shugabox * Shugapipes * Zynth * Poewk * Thwok * Dwumrohl * Screemu (Two Tracks) * Dermit * Whajje * Pixolotl (Two Tracks) * Bona-Petite (Four Tracks) * Maulch * Fleechwurm * Theremind * Bonkers * Yuggler * Wubbox (Two Tracks) * Rare Wubbox * Syncopite * Firebrix (Celestial of Draco) * Galvana * Rare Galvana (Two Tracks) MSMammotts * Shugabush (Three Tracks) * Shugarock * Shugitar (Four Tracks) * Shugabuzz Dedrush Gaming & Audio * Torrt (Two Tracks) * Hornacle * Blassoom * Plixie * Clamble (Two Tracks) * Dandidoo * Rootitoot * Ziggurab * Maw (Two Tracks) * Sooza (Two Tracks) * Woolabee (Two Tracks) * Quarrister (Two Tracks) * Drummidary Kingofbrawl 128 * Deedge * Sneyser (Two Tracks) * Tring (Second and Third Tracks) * Toe Jammer * Potbelly (Two Tracks) * Drumpler * Spunge Song The song plays at 120 beats per minute in A Minor at first, with the Stogg, Maw (First Track), Tring, Rare Galvana, Maulch, Dermit, Zynth, Bona-Petite, Shugabush, Shugabox, Drummidary, Pixelotl, Quibble, Reebro (First track), Jeeode, Ziggurab, Riff, Torrt (In this track Torrt will play the crash cymbal twice on the last second of the part or section of the part this track plays in), and Shellbeat playing the intro. Then Fleechwurm, Kazilleon, & Tring (Second track) play at the very end to transition into the next part. Then Mammott, Kayna, Glowl, Hornacle, Grumpyre, Reebro (Second track), Galvana, Quarrister (First Track), Sooza (First & second tracks), Riff, Dragong, Deedge, Sneyser (First track), Kazilleon (Second track), Arackulele, Shugavox, Shugitar, Floogull, Barrb, Shugarock, Woolabee (First track), Shugabuzz, Bowgart, Syncopite, Thumpies, Cybop (Second track), Clamble, Torrt (Second track), Bona-Petite (Second track), Yelmut and Wynq join & Maw, Maulch, Fleechwurm, Rare Galvana, Stogg, Tring, Pixelotl & Jeeode stop playing. Then Shellbeat, Maw (First Track), Bona-Petite, Rare Galvana, Maulch, Dermit, Zynth, Drummidary, Shugabox, Dwumrohl, Torrt and Quibble repeat the intro with Shugarock, Woolabee (Second track), Nebulob, Shugabush (Second track, he sings in this track), Shugitar (Second track), Scups, Cybop (First track) & Potbelly (First track), but without Stogg, Tring, Pixelotl, Reebro, Jeeode, Ziggurab and Riff. Then Fleechwurm, Kazilleon, & Tring (Second track) play at the very end to transition into the next part. The song then suddenly goes to 60 beats per minute, or 180 subdivision beats per minute, in 6/8 time signature, with the Fwog singing the melody, with accompany of the Bowgart, Stogg, Noggin, Tweedle, Jeeode, Quarrister, Dandidoo, Rootitoot, Shugabox, Spunge, Shugapipes, Bisonorus, Jellbilly, Fung Pray, Potbelly (Second Track), Drumpler, Sneyser (Second track), Poewk, Toe Jammer, Yuggler, Shugitar (Third track), Shugabush (Third track), Rare Wubbox, Rare Galvana, Maw (Second track), Krillby, Wubbox, Whajje, Screemu, Bona-Petite (Third track), Flowah, Plixie, Tring (Third track), Blasoom, Torrt (Second track) and Shellbeat. Then Shellbeat, Reebro (First track), Cybop (First track), Maw (First track), Rare Galvana, Dermit, Shugabush (Second track), Bona-Petite, Torrt, Woolabee (Second track), Potbelly (First Track) & Tring repeat the intro again but with Syncopite, Shugitar (Fourth track), Arackulele (Second track) and Drumpler. Then Fleechwurm & Clamble (Second track) play at the very end to transition into the next part. The song then suddenly goes back to 60 beats per minute, or 180 subdivision beats per minute, in 6/8 time signature, Bowgart, Noggin, Tweedle, Dandidoo, Rootitoot, Bisonorus, Spunge, Shugapipes, Jellbilly, Tring (Third Track), Rare Wubbox, Wubbox, Sneyser (Second track), Shugabush (Third track), Whajje, Screemu, Blassoom and Shellbeat play. Flowah briefly says its chant during the second quarter of the first half of the part & then on the second quarter on the second half to transition into the next part. The song switches back to 120 beats per minute and repeats the Mammott/Kayna/Glowl/Hornacle/Syncopite/Galvana/Deedge/Sneyser (First track)/Floogull/Barrb/Yelmut/Wynq/Thumpies/Kazilleon (Second Track)/Arackulele/Shugavox/Ziggurab/Bowgart/Cybop (Second track)/Quarrister/Riff/Drummidary/Shellbeat/Quibble/Reebro (Second Track)/Sooza/Clamble part without Woolabee & Shugitar but with Theremind, Screemu (Second track), Oaktopus, Entbrat, Drumpler, Firebrix, Wubbox, Bona-Petite (Fourth track) & Thwok. Then it repeats the part again (except without Galvana & Kazilleon) but this time it begins with Yelmut, Glowl, Hornacle, Floogull, Bona-Petite (Second track), Deedge, Arackulele (Second Track), Shugabuzz, Shellbeat, Ziggurab, Wubbox, Quibble, Reebro (Second Track), Syncopite, Drumpler, Drummidary, Entbrat, Thwok, Quarrister, Riff, Bowgart, Sneyser (First track), Rare Galvana (Second track that includes the sound of thunder as it stomps its staff at the ground), Bonkers, Theremind, Screemu (Second track), Cybop (Second track) & Clamble, then halfway through the first third of the part Mammott joins in, then during the second third of the part Wynq, Thumpies, Sooza, Firebrix, Woolabee & Oaktopus join in plus Arackulele plays its first track instead & finally in the last third of the part Kayna & Barrb join in. Then, Fwog sings without Dandidoo, Yuggler, Maw, Shugapipes, Shugitar, Noggin, Whajje, Bisonorus, Quarrister, Shugabox, Toe Jammer, Poewk & Rare Wubbox. Then it repeats but this time Fwog, Noggin, Yuggler, Dandidoo, Maw (Second track), Whajje, Bisonorus, Quarrister (Second Track), Shugabox, Humbug, Bonkers, Ziggurab, Shugitar (Third track), Grumpyre, Poewk & Rare Wubbox join in & Shugapipes and Toe Jammer do not play at all. The song once again switches back to 120 beats per minute and repeats the Mammott, Kayna, Glowl, Hornacle, Syncopite, Galvana, Floogull, Barrb, Yelmut, Woolabee, Wynq, Thumpies, Kazilleon (Second track), Shugavox, Quarrister (First track), Riff, Drummidary, Theremind, Shellbeat, Bowgart, Quibble, Sooza, Entbrat, Clamble, Deedge, Sneyser (First track) and Wubbox part but without Arackulele, Oaktopus, Ziggurab, Cybop, Screemu & Firebrix. Then, Fwog and Dandidoo sing without the Torrt, Stogg, Noggin, Jeeode, Ziggurab, Whajje, Drumpler, Toe Jammer, Sneyser, Bisonorus, Tring, Shugabox, Rare Galvana and Shellbeat, Maulch, Quibble, Zynth & Boskus join in, and the Flowah says its chant alongside Tring (Second track) to finish the song. Category:Islands Category:Islands (Monster to the Future) Category:Outer Islands Category:Outer Islands (Monster to the Future)